FFVII: Big Brother
by Jindinea
Summary: Eleven people enter one house to live with each other for three months just in order to win one million Gil. Will it go well, or will the worst overcome them?


**FFVII: Big Brother**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in this, but I DO own the giant house... thingy. 'Cause I made it up.

**N/A:** Wow... ANOTHER story - and most people who read my fics know I'm not one of those authors that write one-shots. Boy am I going to be busy... Ahem, anyway, for those who do not know what this story is about, it's simply like on of those reality shows. The characters of FFVII (and only FFVII) are entering a big... house thing, and they have to live with each other for three months! ...And you'll know the rest as you read it. Anyway, ciao!

The usual music blasted out through the giant stereos on the side of the stage as many people were crowded in rows of seats, though most of the audience weren't even sitting down from the excitement. Many people held banners up high, cheering for the host and many who even knew who was entering the house had made banners for them.

As the room darkened slightly, few of the cheers died down slightly as a woman walked out onto the stage, wearing a nervous and toofy grin. She tried her best to follow the spotlight properly as she looked down at the ground, trying not to collapse in her heels.

As she made it to the center of the stage, she straightened up and looked up - sorry, _down_ at the audience.

She tried to remember her lines, and flattened out her black dress and looked around, trying her best not to faint.

"U-Um, sure is q-quiet here," As a horrible noise could be heard in her earpiece, she nodded to it, sighing.

"Err, welcome to the uhh... Oh! Now I got it. Anyway folks, yes, the time has finally come for another year of Dig Dropper- hey! What the hell, Reno?" she yelled in her earpiece. The audience watched in interest.

"Uh, sorry about that. Technical difficulties. Okay," she sighed. "Welcome... to another year of Big Brother!"

Suddenly, the audience burst out into cheers, slightly hurting her ears. She spoke into her microphone as loud as she could, smiling at the camera. "I'm your host Elena, and this year of Big Brother will be wilder, hotter, more better than ever! Though not better than the sexiness of Reno- HEY!"

Elena grumbled something and threw her earpiece out into the audience. Many people thought it was for a joke or something, so heaps of them tried catching it. "AHEM! Anyway, this year, there shall be more twists, more surprises, and everybody here - of course you can't forget it! The one million Gil prize is up for grabs - um, or not exactly but anyway, eleven people will enter the house- wait, is that right?" Elena looked out off of the stage with a frown. As she looked back and forth, she nearly didn't realize the chair that was coming her way. She dodged it, weeping slightly and sighed.

"Okay, anyway, the housemates have not a bit of knowledge of what Big Brother has in store of them, so... uhm, I guess we should now cut to our co-host, Reno!" she announced, sitting down on the couch and peering at the large screen behind her.

It showed a large garden with a large pool in the middle, statues around it. The camera's view flew right towards a man with scruffy red hair and sapphire eyes, covered... in feathers. His attention apparently wasn't on the camera, though was on something to his right. "Rude, you sunova-!" Elena looked around uncomfortably. "Reno!" she hissed into the microphone, causing him to look at the screen. "We're on!"

Reno's head quickly turned to the camera, looking around nervously. "Oh, we... are? U-Um, well, I'm you're host R-Reno, and I'll be showing you... err, around this... house," The feathers caused him to sneeze, and made him accidentally fall into the pool behind him.

The Reno fangirls in the audience stared with odd expressions, silent. Elena spun around, an unsure grin on her face. The screen showed a picture of a cartoon Chocobo, eating a member of the crew. It said 'Technical Difficulties.' Elena tried to hide her face from the embarrassment and kept her eyes on the screen. Within two minutes, the screen changed back to the garden and Reno was cleaned up, wearing his normal suit.

He coughed, putting the microphone up to his mouth.

"Erm, yeah, as you can see we were under technical difficulties, so uhh, let's explore the house," Reno explained, stepping to the side. "This is the... garden thingy. Where I guess the housemates uhh... do... stuff. Hey camera dude, point the camera to- yeah, here's the pool," Reno said, pointing at a pool in the shape of a donut. In the center there was a beach table with an umbrella attached to it, two seats surrounding it.

Elena watched as he slowly examined the area, frowning. She coughed awkwardly into her microphone. "Reno, will you hurry it up?" she hissed, making him jump. Reno looked over at the screen and nodded quickly. "Oh! Okay, okay. Err, let's go in the house, shall we?" He nodded enthusiastically and began running towards the glass door, though... crashed.

Reno grumbled as he stood up, rubbing his head. He turned around and gave a thumbs up at the screen before entering the house. Elena slapped herself on the forehead. "Reno..." she mumbled.

Reno ran over to a nearby kitchen - which was its usual color, red. He licked his lips and rubbed his hands together, looking at the camera.

"Heh, wonder if the chef's around!" Reno grinned stupidly and began snooping around the kitchen. Elena huffed and spoke into her microphone. "RENO! There _is_ no chef! The housemates have to cook for themselves!" Reno winced at his earpiece and accidentally slammed the fridge door shut, having his hand caught in it.

"OW!"

Many minutes later...

Reno muttered something incoherent into his microphone as the cameraman set up the camera, pointing it in his direction.

"Uhh, yeah... technical... difficulties, as you probably know, and you know how-" One of the crew members put a finger to their throat, pretending to slit it. Reno gulped and gave a fake grin at the camera.

"And I don't see why you'd care! So let's go have a look around the house!" he said hastily, running towards a door. He opened it and peered inside. "Here's the bathroom, where you uh, do your 'business' and all that crap," The camera showed a quick view of the bathroom. The only reason it was quick was since Reno had shoved it out of the way, sprinting towards a couch.

He pointed at a large screen television that was attached to the ceiling. "This is where 'Laney tells who's going each night and everything, like the surprises and all the junk. You people sit your asses on that nice, comfy couch there as well." He pointed at the three blue couches that surrounded the T.V.

Elena watched in interest as the man sprinted from room to room. Reno ran towards another door nearby and looked inside. There were many neatly made beds with a blue design painted on the walls.

"Bedroom," Reno said with a grin as he quickly hurried off. He ran outside and took a few breaths as he placed his hands on his knees, panting.

"And... that's... basically... a part of... it... Elena...?" Reno looked up at the camera and continued panting. Elena put a fake grin on and nodded to the screen. "Thank you, Reno, for that um, _interesting_ tour of the house." Elena turned around and faced the audience, blinking.

"And... well, I guess that's it for the introduction!" Elena grinned in relief and leaned back, relaxing.

"Now, I suppose it's time to meet out new housemates!" The crowd cheered once more, and Elena smiled.

"So let's welcome our first housemate- wait... Cloud Strife?"

**N/A:** So... tell me what you think of the prologue... and review!


End file.
